


When I Catch You Red-Handed, Put Your Heart On The Line

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cardiophilia, Heartbeats, M/M, Masturbation, Stethoscopes, self-stething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been left on his own in a motel room with a stethoscope, and neither Sam nor Cas are around.</p><p>By request for gabriels_steth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I Catch You Red-Handed...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabriels_steth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriels_steth/gifts).



> I missed the anniversary D: I meant to post something for the one year anniversary of this series, but there was so much going on I missed it by a few days. So happy belated anniverary! This is to fulfill a request from gabriels_steth for Dean to explore his own cardiophilia more, so I hope you enjoy! Part two should be coming up shortly.

Ten minutes. That was the time it had taken between Sam leaving and Dean impatiently going to grab his duffle bag to rummage round for the item at the bottom, eager fingers searching for the instrument buried beneath the deliberate mound of concealing clothes. Whatever poster it was Sam had seen for that Art House-whatever thing at the theater, Dean is grateful for it. It means they’re checked in at the motel room for one extra night post-hunt while Sam is out, and Dean isn’t expecting his brother to get back until late.

Which gives Dean chance to do something he’s been wanting to for a long time.

Dean’s fingers tremble slightly as they close around the rubber tubing at the bottom of the bag, pulling out the stethoscope so that he can admire it in the warm light of the bedside lamp. The steel head glints in the glow, the double tubing a rich shade of burgundy appearing darker in the yellow light, and Dean feels his heart give a hard thump of anticipation.

He wishes Cas was here. There’s never anything he’s loved more than having Cas to share this with, and Cas is the reason for all this at all, but last Dean had checked the angel was busy dealing with some other angel business. The brothers had headed out for this latest hunt a few days ago with the expectation that Cas would be gone for at least a week. The thought makes Dean’s heart sink, but at least he has this, and until the angel gets back, that will have to be enough.

The tremors in his hands only seem to grow in intensity as he starts trying to undress, pulling off his shirt to expose his chest. His heart thumps harder behind his sternum and he swallows as he imagines how Cas would want to feel it, how Cas would want to be doing all this… but at the same time, Dean thinks he’d very much like to do it for himself. There’s no small amount of curiosity that came with his learning about Cas’ fascination with his heartbeat, which in time had turned to a desire all of its own. Dean has the stethoscope in his hands and he can feel his heart thumping hard beneath his ribs and he has a strange longing to _hear_ it. His hands are aching to move faster as he fits the stethoscope to his ears, but he forces himself not to rush. It’s what Cas would do: take things steady to make sure Dean appreciates it.

Dean draws a few steady breaths as he lies himself back down on the bed, stethoscope in ears and chest bared before he finally raises the diaphragm to bring it to rest over his heart. His breath catches when the metal makes contact. It’s cold, just how he likes it, and the sudden sound of his rapid heartbeat hitting his ears takes him by surprise. He doesn’t do this often enough: listen to his own heart. It’s always been Cas controlling it; listening, feeling, occasionally asking if Dean wants to hear it for himself. Dean had used to be unsure. He’d give his tentative answer of “yes” so that Cas would place the eartips in his ears and the diaphragm on his chest, and then he’d always end up feeling overwhelmed while Cas let him listen as the angel did things to drive his heart rate up higher.

Then at some point, all the nerves had turned into something Dean can’t get enough off. They make his heart pound faster so that Cas grins wider and fucks him harder and then he doesn’t associate the sound of his racing heart with danger anymore, but with _Cas._ The angel is safety and love and everything Dean needs to drive his mind and body over the edge into a blissful high.

Cas may not be here right now, but Dean’s heart is still pounding as if he were.

Dean draws a shuddering breath again, filling his lungs as and he keeps the chestpiece pressed firmly to his skin. His eyes slip closed while he holds the breath, trying to listen to the splitting of his heart sounds from the pressure in his chest. It’s pretty obvious, the fractional delay between the valves of his heart snapping shut, and then Dean breathes out again slowly while he shifts the steth lower. His other hand slides further down his torso to the waistband of his jeans, where he deftly unbuttons them and then slides his hand into his boxers to reach for his already thickening cock.

The image of Cas standing over him, undressed and skin gleaming with sweat, fills Dean’s mind. He pictures the look on the angel’s face when he hears Dean’s heart; that look of pure amazement mixed with no small amount of desire, and even more of Dean’s blood begins to head south. He pulls his cock free and starts to stroke himself firmly, dragging his fingers along his length steadily at first until he finds he doesn’t have the discipline for patience anymore. His heart is racing, thundering loudly in his ears, and Dean picks up speed to match it. He knows Cas would want it faster, push it to the absolute limit of what Dean’s maximum heart rate would be, and Dean is overcome by a desire to know how that sounds.

Cas has heard it before: Dean’s heart pounding at its fastest just as he’s on the brink of orgasm, and all Dean cares to imagine is that it’s Cas’ fist right now pulling on his cock and driving his heart rate higher. His breathing becomes ragged as he makes sharp tugs, and he feels his heart perform a skip that shakes the chestpiece.

 _You hear this Cas?_ he thinks. _This is for you. You’re still_ —The tightness between his legs suddenly spikes in intensity, and coherent thought is swept away by a fresh wave of pleasure. _Ah, fuck! Cas…_

Dean can hear his heart thumping so rapidly it’s approaching a near-constant thrum, like a revving engine that makes his whole body shudder with each beat. His knuckles are blanching from the tightness of his grip around his cock, and he’s pretty sure the way the steth is crushing his chest will leave marks. He hopes it bruises. It will give him something to show Cas when the angel gets back, something to be kissed while Dean’s heart knocks against it from the other side, demanding to be felt. It’s almost like his heart is trying to pound hard enough that it wants Cas to hear it from wherever he is, shouting out from within Dean’s chest, “Listen to me! I’m here!”

There’s an ache in Dean’s stomach beneath the thudding pulse from knowing the angel can’t be here, and his heart won’t get the attention it’s crying out for, but the thunder in his ears only serves to intensify the pressure building between his legs. He jerks himself harder, lips parting to gasp out a word of longing as tries to imagine that his fingers aren’t his own. “ _Cas…_ ”

He swears he hears his heart momentarily stop as he feels something warm touch the hand on his chest. Dean’s breath catches, and the pumping organ somersaults inside his ribcage as his eyes fly wildly open. Heat flushes his face and chest, pulsating with his blood as he finds himself looking up into a pair of familiar bright blue eyes. Embarrassment immediately overwhelms him while the thunder of his heart continues to rage in his ears, if anything even faster than before.

Cas’ lips quirk upward in a smile as he stares down at Dean. There’s a very devilish expression on his angelic face. “Having fun without me?”


	2. ...Put Your Heart On The Line

Dean gulps. For a moment, his mind struggles to catch up with his body reacting to the fact that Cas is here, his heart skipping hard and his cock growing harder. “Cas, I…”

He doesn’t manage to say any more before he feels the angel swipe his now-slack hand away from his dick and replace it with his own much firmer grip. “I can see that you are,” Cas growls, beginning to stroke Dean slow and steady while his other hand moves to take the chestpiece off of Dean, repositioning it so that the hunter is able to hear his heart thumping even louder. The angel gives a disapproving tut. “Didn’t even think to try calling me.”

A trembling breath slips past Dean’s lips, eyes fluttering shut again as it finally sinks in that this isn’t just a fantasy and Cas is actually _here._ “I thought you were busy,” he manages to murmur as he finally gets past the distracting sound of his heartbeat and Cas’ fingers on his cock. His eyelids crack open again to see Cas smirking slightly at him.

“I was,” the angel replies teasingly, choosing that moment to swipe his thumb over Dean’s slit and provoke a whimper. “But I can always make time for you.”

Dean gasps and bucks his hips, hearing the sound of his own heart stutter inside him. “Cas, you…” – he isn’t quite managing to think straight, struggling to get the words out – “You want to listen?”

The response from the angel is a soft chuckle. “Oh no, Dean. _You_ wanted to listen, so I’m going to make sure you do.”

The realisation that Cas is going to make him listen to his own heart for the whole thing causes a thrill to rush through Dean, and the muscle in his chest leaps in response. Without warning, he suddenly finds himself completely undressed, pants angel-zapped away while he sees Cas is similarly naked kneeling over him. His heart skips again and he feels his cock throb with the pulse as he sees Cas is just as hard as he is. “This what you wanted, Dean?” the angel asks, his strokes along Dean’s dick picking up speed. “Does it sound good?”

Dean lets out a grunt. “God yes…”

“You ever heard it this fast before?” He shifts the stethoscope to a new position as Dean shakes his head in answer, and then Cas grins and licks his lips as he stares down at the pink mark the diaphragm has left behind on Dean’s skin. He lifts his thumb from the chestpiece to gently stroke around the ring. “Well, I think I can get it faster,” he growls, suddenly giving a tight squeeze on Dean’s cock. “You brought the lube, right?”

Dean had, despite anticipating there’d be almost zero chance of needing it, but he’s glad that he did. He spreads his knees wider in anticipation as he answers. “Yeah, it’s in my…” he begins to pant, but cuts off as he feels Cas’ grip suddenly vanish from his dick and then Cas is holding up the small bottle in front of his face.

“Found it,” the angel says with a grin, and the lets go of the steth to uncap it and begin dispensing it onto his hands. “Hold that in place,” he orders Dean with a nod towards the steth, and Dean obediently grasps it to hold it over his heart again. “I want you to hear your heart as I do this,” Cas says, and then he reaches down to press the first slick finger to Dean’s entrance.

Dean gasps, his heart jumping in his chest and its beat pummeling his ears as he squirms. Cas’ grin widens further as he begins to stretch Dean out, slowly adding another finger and working him open.

“Now how does it sound?” the angel asks again, voice even huskier than before as he makes sure to rub over Dean’s prostate, causing him to cry out.

 _“Fuck,_ Cas…” Dean whimpers, completely falling apart. He doesn’t even know how to answer that as the sound of his heart is completely filling his head, overwhelming him, making it difficult to think through the noise and pleasure assaulting his brain. _This is what Cas hears,_ is the thought that manages to get through to him. _This is what Cas loves._

When Cas adds the next finger, it’s enough to make Dean moan and claw his fingers into his chest just to hold the steth down harder. Cas notices and grins. It isn’t long before he slides his fingers out again and then lines up his lubed cock at Dean’s entrance. “You ready for this, Dean?” he asks softly, voice dropping to a whisper while it’s still gravel-rough with lust. It’s difficult for Dean to even hear over the hammering of his heart. He gulps down a breath and nods.

The smile Cas gives him in reply is strangely tender, and Dean feels the angel move a hand to rest over the one on his chest. “Then listen,” Cas whispers, and the next thing Dean knows is the feel of Cas sliding all the way up into him.

His heartbeat goes wild. It jumps erratically, the organ racing and bounding within his chest so that he can hear the chaotic drumming in his ears. The only two things filling his awareness are _Cas Cas Cas_ and the pounding of his own heart, and it’s strange how he realizes they pretty much amount to the same thing. He can feel the force of his heartbeat knocking against his hand, and he’s sure Cas can feel it too where both their hands are holding the steth over his ribs.

He isn’t prepared for it when Cas makes the first steady thrust, sliding partly out and then back in again. He cries out, heartbeat stuttering, and then the intensity heightens further when he feels Cas’ fingers close tightly around his cock. The angel starts to jerk him, matching his strokes to his thrusts, and Dean does something that’s half-way between rocking his hips and simply squirming on Cas’ cock in order to keep up. A few frantic heartbeats later, and he feels Cas’ mouth on his throat, sucking fiercely on the pulse point that must be throbbing against his tongue.

Dean’s heart is straining to find a regular rhythm to match the speed of Cas’ thrusts, skipping and bounding hard with each snap of the angel’s hips. He feels Cas’ fingers tangle in his hair and then roughly pull back his head to expose his throat further, bringing the pounding blood even closer to the surface. The angel’s mouth is hot and forceful as he sucks at it, and Dean’s eyes roll up into the top of his head.

The sensations attacking him all over his body are too much. His entire being is trembling with each heartbeat, and the sensations in his pelvis are sending a dizzying rush of pleasure up his spine to his brain. He tries to breathe steadily, but his chest is shaking so as to turn all his breaths into ragged gasps for air. He tries to picture the muscle inside him, imagines how it must be squeezing and pumping and fluttering to keep pace with everything Cas is doing to it, and that’s enough to draw another cry from his lips. _This is all Cas. Cas controls my heart._

If it takes much longer, it passes far too quickly. Cas thrusts harder into him, twisting his fist as he drags it over Dean’s cock, and then after what seems like nowhere near long enough, the angel grunts and finishes himself inside Dean. Then the dam finally breaks and Dean gives a yell and comes. His cock pulses as it spurts out, painting his stomach with sticky white ropes in an erratic fashion that mirrors the beat of his heart. He hears it going crazy in his head, thundering manically with the shockwaves of pleasure that shake his body, and then he’s left trembling and quivering as Cas slowly slides back out. The hunter’s entire body is shaking, his heart still fluttering with skippy beats that echo throughout his skull. Cas gently moves his hand to lift the stethoscope from Dean’s skin, and then tenderly lowers his lips to plant a kiss over the mark left behind. He can feel the organ still fiercely pumping beneath Dean’s ribs.

“How are you feeling?” he asks quietly as he raises his head again to look into Dean’s eyes, smiling at the dazed but blissed-out expression that meets him.

“Fuck…fucking great, Cas…” Dean manages to answer shakily, and then Cas leans in to press a calming kiss to Dean’s lips. It lingers for a moment before Cas draws back an inch.

“Hey, hear this?” Cas says softly as he picks up the chestpiece again, and then turns it to bring it to rest on his own chest.

Dean’s breath catches for a moment, taken by surprise by the sound of the angel’s heart. The contrast between the manic fluttering of his own and the fast-but-steady beat of Cas’ is a little unnerving, but as he listens to the way the angel’s heart is quickly beginning to slow, he finds it calming. His own heartbeat begins to even out, and the way his chest moves with each breath becomes deeper and more even.

Cas doesn’t lie down until he’s certain Dean’s heartbeat is steady again, keeping his fingertips pressed to Dean’s throat until he feels the pulse is throbbing evenly, and then he reaches up to ease the stethoscope from Dean’s ears and rolls over to lie down beside him. Dean winces a little as the eartips come out, although he honestly hadn’t even noticed how much they were pinching before.

“You like getting to listen to yourself?” Cas asks as he absently puts the stethoscope in his own ears and lightly rests the end on Dean’s chest again, wanting to hear it now that Dean’s heart has calmed down. “I didn’t know you were really into it before now.”

Dean twists his head to look and Cas and gives a smile, which the angel returns warmly. He draws a deep breath and lets it out slowly before he responds. “Neither did I.”

“We could always do it again?”

It’s not even a question. “Please.”

Cas smiles contentedly and then settles his head down against Dean’s shoulder, continuing to listen to the still-slowing beat of his heart. “That’s good. I’ve got an idea for something you might like.”

Tired out as he is, that perks up Dean’s interest again. He twists his head to look down at where Cas is resting against him and quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

He doesn’t see the mischievous smirk Cas gives him, but he feels it. “Wait and see.”


End file.
